Tearful confessions
by Heidi-chan
Summary: Yeah, this is a Kish and Ichigo fiction. It's pretty much on hold right now. so all of my faithful reveiwers, please forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

Hey its me Kish fan thanks to all of the people that reviewed on my last poem forever .So here is a story I'm in the process of writing ok please r&r

**Enjoy!**

_Tearful confessions_

Prologue 

_**Ever since that fateful day she had been alone.**_

_**Or so she thought, for everywhere she went those golden eyes followed her.**_

_**Protecting her in every which way he could, but …. It wasn't enough.**_

_**For that tragic accident would never be erased from her mind, unless someone else could erase them for her.**_

_**She didn't know it but that someone was him.**_

_**The one that would change her life forever and finally convince her to love once more**_

_**This is our story **_

_**The story of tears, love, and most of all the desire to be loved**_

_**Hey how was the prologue if u review then I will start making the story ok so please review**_

_**Oh and a special thanks to kishxichigo forever for giving me such a good review **_

_**Thank u so much**_

_**See u round **_


	2. Chapter 1 Confrontations

Hey this is my first chapter of tearful confessions please read and review okay thanks to all the people that spent their time reading my story

_Chapter 1 _

_Confrontations _

" Oh my GOD I'm going to be late!" panted Ichigo trying to catch up to Ryou.

"Urrrrrrggggg " "you can't just leave me behind, you freak!"

"Ohh yes I can, loser you can't even jog!" " Hahahahaaha" "Ichigo you are such a loser."

Laughed Ryou

" Ryou why are you so cruel to me?" Whined ichigo " so you really don't care do you?"

" WHAT!" shouted Ryou " I was just joking jeez why do you have to be so sensitive?"

"Hahahhahahahhahaah!" "I got you haha I can't believe you fell for that," said ichigo, shaking uncontrollably with laughter "you are so stupid!"

Suddenly she let a out a depressing sigh.

"What are you hiding from me ichigo?" said ryou quietly

" I'm not hiding anything from you."Sobbed ichigo

"Yeah right" said ryou "your not acting like yourself …AT ALL!"

" ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSSNESS!" Shrieked ichigo

" Why?" asked ryou " we're friends right?"

" Can't you see ryou?"Ichigo shouted out.

" Don't you even care?" sobbed ichigo

" I care all to much for you to be hurting like this." Whispered ryou as he gently scooped ichigo into his arms

" NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Ichigo as she flung herself away from his embrace. " I love no one but mayasya, and that will never change! So don't try to take advantage of me just because I'm single ok." Said Ichigo gasping for breath.

" I'm sorry but I feel no love for you ryou."

Ichigo slowly backed away from Ryou, leaving him with an expressionless face

" WAIT!" Ryou suddenly shouted.

" Why can't you just forget about that guy? I mean he's the one that left you with all this pain."

"Just leave your thoughts of him behind and start a new life with me!"

said ryou looking desperate.

"How could you be so low?" Questioned ichigo

"Why… why would you say something like that?"

"But…I…I…I LOVE YOU OK!"

Shouted ryou (at the top of his lungs)

"RYOU I…………I HATE YOU!"

Ichigo screamed while running off into the distance

(Ohh by the way at the beginning of the story they were running to work, ok back to the story)

Finally she stopped running and looked up and discovered it started to rain

She suddenly started crying uncontrollably when she felt something tapping her back.

She turned around to see what it was and saw a familiar face.

Before she could say anything he suddenly grabbed her chin and said

" Long time no see kitten!"

Hey my first chappie is finally done I can't believe it I will work hard to improve my writing and grammar and stuff

Well I really hope that you enjoyed my first chappie of tearful confessions

So yeah please review once I get like five or four reviews then I'll update but then again I'll just update anyway well please R&R ok see u then

Bye-bye


	3. Confrontations remake

**Tearful Confessions** chappie re-make 

"Oh my GOD I'm going to be late!" panted Ichigo, making an attempt to catch up to Ryou.

"Argh! You can't just leave me behind, you freak! Wait UP already!"

"I can leave you behind and I WILL," said Ryou, then, noticing she was panting, he commented, "Oh my God, you can't even jog! He. Ichigo you are such a hopeless loser."

"Argh! You're so MEAN! You always work me to death! You don't even care! You only care about making me miserable! " Whined an angry Ichigo.

"Huh?" Ryou said shocked, "I was just teasing you! No need to get all sensitive!" But Ichigo still had that sad and angry look in her soft brown eyes.

"What's the matter Ichigo? You're usually so cheerful, but today you seem so irritable and…" Ryou drifted off.

"N-nothings wrong. Why would you think anything's wrong? I'm perfectly fine." Ichigo said, her voice quivering.

"Yeah right," said Ryou "You're not acting like yourself at all."

"It's none of your concern." Ichigo said.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Ryou asked.

"I-I just can't okay?" Ichigo said. Then with tears in her eyes, bolted off into the distance.

(Oh by the way at the beginning of the story they were running to work, ok back to the story)

Ichigo ran on and on. And when she finally stopped to catch her breath, it began to rain.

Ichigo dropped to her knees, letting the rain pour on her, hoping that maybe the rain would help ease her pain. He beloved, kind-hearted Masaya was dead, all thanks to a drunk whore driving a car late last night. Ichigo sighed. She would never get over the loss of her beloved Masaya. NEVER. Ichigo shivered. She hated this unbearable pain. She just wanted to fade away…Suddenly, Ichigo felt someone put their hand on her head.

She turned around only to find a familiar face.

But before Ichigo could say anything however, he suddenly grabbed her chin and said in a husky voice: "Long time no see kitten!"

Hey ya'll! What's up? Tearful Confessions is now back! But well…he…the story's a bit….. different, no? (coughs) I'm sorry, but we haven't been properly introduced! That's cuz I'm not kishfan. I'm her best friend! Yep! Ya'll heard me right! Some of you know me as IchigoGal! Now before you guys jump to conclusions, I'm going to make this perfectly clear. I DID NOT STEAL KISHFAN'S STORY! Let me explain how this chappie got re-made, k? Well…funny thing is….. kishfan didn't really like her first chappie of this story so she asked me to help her fix it. And, being her friend, agreed. I tweaked just a little bit of the story, not too much. I merely made it more understandable. And yes, I DID consult with kishfan about every single thing I tweaked. She said it was cool. So, there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it! The two of us might work on this story together, but we're not entirely sure yet though. This story is kind of a work in progress. I can't be sure when the next chappie will be out so just think of this re-make as your Christmas present! XD

Babye for now ya'll,

IchigoGal


End file.
